Fear
by purplepagoda
Summary: Julie starts to fall for Austin. Will he hurt her, or will everything turn out right? Well let's just say this isn't fairy tale. Life and love is about screwing up right? We're all wrong sometimes.
1. Chapter 1

1Everything changes. All the time whether we know it or not. Some changes are subtle and insignificant. Then again some changes are abrupt and life altering. A lot of these significant changes are made through out life. Some are good changes, some not so much. Some of the not so good choices are made when you're in your teenage years. Some people ask why. It's very simple. You can try to make it complex, but really it isn't. If you analyze things too much you're drifting farther and farther away from the plain, simple point. There are really only two reasons teenager tend to make mistakes. First of all there's a short attention span, so most things are thought through very well. Those that do think things through eventually meet up with reason number two, hormones. Any way around it there is seldom a good outcome. This was one of those cases. This particular girl was into her studies, and did everything she could to not get in trouble. That was until she met a boy. Sure she'd liked other boys before, but this one was different. This wan was bad. And for whatever reason, against her better judgement she liked that he was bad. Some say that she just wanted to try something new. But maybe it wasn't that at all. Maybe she was just a little tired of being perfect. Perfection is boring... simply put it sucks. And that was what led to the downfall of Julie Meyer.

It began slowly, but the ball really got rolling one night after school. Susan arrives home after her date. She flips on the light, and finds her perfect, angel of a daughter making out with the devil. Maybe devil was a little bit strong, but the boy was no where near an angel. He was not good news. Anyone related to Edie Brit was bound to be trouble. Anyway, as Susan flips on the light, and her daughter sees her she jumps off the couch as fast as she can.

"Julie what are you doing?" Susan quizzes in an accusatory tone.

"Nothing," she frowns knowing that she's busted.

"Austin please leave, I need to talk to my daughter,"

"Why does he have to leave?"

"You were making out on _my_ couch, you're not the one that gets to ask the questions,"

"I don't understand why he has to leave. I mean you're just going to give me a lecture, that I've heard a thousand times,"

"What lecture would that be?"

"The no sex lecture, which would snowball into the if you do have sex use protection lecture. I don't know why you even waste your breath. I mean it's not like you take your own advice," she raises her voice.

"Julie! That's not fair,"

"Lots of things aren't fair,"

"Austin please leave," Susan begs.

"If you want him to leave I'll go with him," she says as she moves toward the door.

"Julie!"

Julie runs out the door and hops on the back of Austin's bike. As he turns the bike on Susan yells at Julie.

"I forbid you to leave with him!"

"Try and stop me," she laughs as she zooms off.

After a few minutes they stop at a gas station to get gas. As he fills it up he stares at her.

"What?"

"Where do you want to go?" he asks her.

"Anywhere,"

"You sure?"

"Yeah,"

"Ok," he agrees as he grabs the receipt.

After about an hour they come up to a cabin. They park a few feet away from the porch, and he jumps off. He grabs her hand.

"Come on," he suggests.

She follows him inside. He flicks on a light, and motions for her to sit down on a chair in the kitchen.

"So there are pajamas in the closet next to the bathroom,"

"Ok?"

"So if you want to take a shower, or whatever go ahead. I'll take you back in the morning,"

"I don't really want to take a shower, and go to bed,"

"I thought you just came with me to make your mom mad,"

"I did,"

"I mean I understand wanting to tick her off,"

"If I'm going to make her mad I might as well give her a good reason to be mad. I mean other than me running away to some cabin with a boy, and just going to sleep as soon as I get there,"

"You could watch T.V."

"Oh wow, that would make her being angry worth it,"

"So what do you want to do?"

"I don't just want to do nothing,"

"So you want to do something?"

"That's the opposite of doing nothing isn't it?"

"Yeah,"

"As long as your mom's pissed at you do you want something to drink?" He questions her as he pulls open the door of a mini-fridge.

"Why not?"

"Pick your poison," he tells her as he shows her the selection.

"Tequila,"

"You sure? Tequila's a little bit strong for someone who's never drank before,"

"Who said that I've never drank before,"

He stares at her with an unconvinced look.

"Ok, I haven't but, I might as well go all out,"

"Ok," he agrees.

"So whose place is this any way?"

"It's Edie's, but she never comes here anymore,"

"How do you know about it?"

"We used to come out here all the time when I was younger,"

"Why?"

"Edie used to take Colin and I out here to go fishing, and cookout,"

"Colin? Should I know who that is?"

"Oh you don't know,"

"Know about what?"

"About Colin,"

"I just said that,"

"Colin is Edie's son,"

"I didn't know that she had a son,"

"Most people don't,"

"So what does that have to do with her not coming out here anymore?"

"Colin's dad took Colin the last time he was here. Edie didn't want Colin to see his dad. Then his dad went to a judge and took him from her. She wasn't always like she is now,"

"How long ago was this?"

"A long time. I was like five,"

"Oh," Julie sighs as she takes a shot of Tequila.

The following morning Julie wakes up because there is a sunbeam shining directly in her eye. She looks around and sees Austin next to her in bed. She grabs a shirt she finds on the floor and puts it on. As she tip toes out of the room, on her way to the kitchen she finds their clothes strung out all over the cabin. Just as she goes into the kitchen to get an aspirin she realizes someone is standing over her. She slowly turns around.

"You scared the crap out of me," she shrieks.

"Who did you think it was? The boogie monster? There isn't anyone else out here,"

"I know..."

"What are you looking for anyway?"

"An aspirin,"

"Why?" Austin raises an eyebrow.

"I think I have a hang over,"

"You're going to need something a little stronger than aspirin,"

He reaches in the fridge and pulls some vial looking concoction out.

"He drink this," he instructs her.

"What's in it?"

"I have no idea,"

"I can't drink this,"

"It's fine. It's for hang overs,"

"Why don't you know what's in it?"

"Because I didn't make it,"

"Who did?"

"Edie,"

Julie reluctantly gulps the substance down. She makes a face of disgust, and then turns towards Austin.

"What?" he asks her.

"Nothing," she replies with a naughty look on her face.

"Seriously what?"

"Nothing I was just thinking that I was going to go take a shower,"

"Oh," he raises an eyebrow.


	2. Grounded for life

1He follows her into the bathroom. When they come out they're faced with a bit of a surprise. Julie opens the door to walk out, and finds Edie sitting on the couch waiting.

"Oh good lord," Julie frowns as she holds on tightly to her towel.

"What?" Austin asks as he comes up behind her.

"Are you two having fun?" Edie questions.

"Aunt Edie!" Austin shrieks.

"Nice to see you too,"

"My mom isn't here somewhere is she?" Julie wonders.

"No. She doesn't know I'm here. Why don't you two go get some clothes on before we continue this conversation," Edie suggests.

"Yeah," Julie agrees as she quickly collects her clothes. She's halfway dressed when there's a knock on the door.

"What?" She says frantically.

"Hey Julie can I have my pants?"

She looks around for a minute, and finds his pants on the floor next to her. She opens the door some and hands them out to him.

"Thanks,"

When they're both fully clothed they come into the living room.

"Sit," Edie demands.

"Austin why?"

"Why what?"

"Why would you take advantage of her?"

"Whoa..." Austin starts.

"He didn't take advantage of me," Julie explains to her.

"So he didn't pressure you into anything?"

"No," she admits.

"Ok,"

"Look I know that you probably have a lot to say about this, but could you just not. I..."

"Julie I'm not going to tell your mom,"

"Thank you,"

"Why don't we head back before Susan figures out what's going on,"

"Ok," Julie agrees.

When they get back Edie drops Julie off at home. Susan is waiting on the couch when Julie walks in the door.

"Hi," she says meekly.

"Hi. Sit down please,"

Julie sits on the coffee table across from the couch.

"Three weeks,"

"What?"

"You're grounded for three weeks,"

"Ok, but..."

Susan cuts her off, "Julie I don't want to know. I just... I don't want to know what happened,"

"Ok, But you're not going to tell dad are you?"

"No. I don't want anyone to be killed,"

"Ok," Julie nods as she gets up off the coffee table, and goes to her room.

Julie goes to her room and sulks.

Susan watches her daughter over the next few weeks. More and more she notices that the girl is clearly smitten. Finally three weeks are up. To Julie it seems more like a thousand years, but whatever. Friday afternoon Julie arrives home and waits for her mom to come home and un-ground her. Susan finally gets home around five. When she walks in the door Julie is eagerly waiting on the couch for her.

"What?" Susan asks as her daughter stares at her.

"Uh..."

"Spit it out Julie. I'm not a mind reader,"

"Today is the day,"

"What day?" Susan asks honestly forgetting what that day was.

"Mom it's been three weeks,"

"Oh. You're ungrounded I guess,"

"So can I go out of the house,"

"That depends. Where are you going, who with, and when will you be back?"

"Bowling, Austin, eleven,"

"Ok, no, ok,"

"Mom come on!" she protests.

"No,"

"Mom please," she begs on the verge of tears.

"Fine, but if you're even a second late you can never see him again,"

"Ok,"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you,"

"You're welcome,"

Julie frantically starts toward the door.

"Hold on,"

"What?"

"Are you going else besides bowling?"

"To eat,"

"Did you do your homework?"

"Yeah,"

"Laundry?"

"Yeah,"

"Ok,"

"Bye,"

"Love you mom,"

"Love you too,"

Julie starts down the street walking. By the time she gets to Edie's she's almost running. She calmly rings the door bell and waits.

"Yes?" Edie asks.

"Is Austin ready?" she smiles eagerly.

"I don't know, hold on," she turns so Austin can hear her, and then yells, "Austin!..."

"What?" he answers calmly as he walks up to her.

"Bye. Behave this time,"

"Yes ma'am,"

"Bye... be safe," she says not meaning anything. Austin and Julie take it differently though. They turn around and look at her. "I mean drive safe," she clarifies.

"Ok," he agrees.

They hop on his bike and zoom off.

Austin takes Julie to a nice Italian place, and then they go bowling. When they get there they go up to the counter to get shoes. As he pays his curiosity begins to kill him.

"So why did you want to go bowling anyway?" he asks her.

"Because I love bowling,"

"You love bowling?" he says half laughing.

"Yeah,"

"We'll see about that when I kick your butt,"

"That's what you think," she retorts.

The head down to their lane. They sit down and put their shoes on quietly. When she's halfway done with tying her second shoe. She gets the sense that she's being watched. She looks over at him, and he's staring at her.

"What?"

"Nothing," he shakes his head.

"You ready?"

"Ladies first,"

She picks a ball, and starts in. Half way through she's in lead by 25 points. When he comes back from his turn he sits down.

"Wow," she says.

"What?"

"Gutter ball again?"

"Shut up,"

"You really do suck at bowling don't you?"

"Yeah,"

"That's sad," she says as she gets up.

"Wait," he says.

She turns around and goes back over to him. Before she can say anything he's already telling her what's on her mind.

"Man you're hot," he smiles.

She goes to answer but before she can they're kissing. When they stop she stays there for a minute.

"Are you going to take your turn?" he smiles.

"Yes, smarty pants,"

TBC


	3. Sick

1She picks up the ball, and as she gets ready to roll it something happens. She throws it, and it's a gutter ball. She tries again, but it's another gutter ball. When she comes to sit back down it's clear something isn't right.

"You ok?" he looks at her. She's pretty pale.

"Not really,"

"You feel sick?"

"A little bit. But I'll be fine,"

"Why don't I go get you a water,"

"Yeah ok,"

He comes back as quickly as he can. He opens the water and hands it to her.

"Thanks,"

After she takes a drink of water he can tell she still doesn't feel much better. "Why don't we head home?" he suggests.

"It's only eight o'clock,"

"Julie you don't feel good, we can go home. It's ok,"

"Are you sure? We aren't even done with the first game,"

"It's fine,"

"Ok,"

They take their shoes back, and he goes to pay. When he turns around she's not there. He sees her disappearing toward the bathroom. He waits by the door for a few minutes until she finally comes out. Now she looks flushed. He hands her the bottle of water and then picks her up, and carries her to the parking lot. He can tell that she doesn't feel good, because she doesn't even protest.

He breaks the speed limit on the way home, but he doesn't think a thing of it. When they get back Susan isn't home. He carries her upstairs to her bed.

"Why don't you try to fall asleep,"

"I don't think I can,"

"Do you want me to get you a trash can?"

She nods her head. He goes into the bathroom and brings out the trash can.

"Thanks,"

"You have pepto-bismol?"

"In my mom's medicine cabinet,"

"Ok,"

He comes back with the bottle of pink elixir. She takes a big gulp. He sits down on the bed next to her.

"How long have you been feeling sick?"

"Not long. Not until when we were bowling. It was probably my lunch,"

"What'd you have?"

"School lunch,"

"Oh that stuff is killer,"

"I only ate it because I forgot my lunch,"

"I'm sorry,"

"It's not your fault,"

"Why don't I run home and get you some ginger ale,"

"Ok," she tries to smile.

He runs home as quick as he can. He runs in the door. Edie is sitting at the kitchen table. She just stares at him for a second.

"Where's the fire?"

"Ginger ale," he answers.

"Excuse me?"

"Do we have any ginger ale?" he asks as he stares into the fridge.

She reaches in and grabs a can that's right in front of his face.

"Here,"

"Thanks," he says as he heads for the door.

"Whoa wait,"

"What?"

"Why are you home so soon? It's only eight thirty. And why do you need ginger ale?"

"Julie isn't feeling good,"

"What's wrong with her?"

"She ate school lunch,"

"Oh. That stuff is killer,"

"Thanks bye," he says as he rushes out the door.

He runs back to Julie's house. He then runs up the stairs to her room when he gets there.

"Here," he gasps trying to catch his breath.

"Thanks,"

She drinks the majority of the Ginger ale, but doesn't really feel any better. Finally she falls asleep. He covers her up, but can't leave, because she's laying in his lap. As she sleeps he strokes her hair. Susan gets home at 10:30 and finds Austin's bike outside.

"Julie!" she screams as she heads up the stairs.

Just before she gets to Julie's room she screams again.

As she enters the room she finds Austin.

"What..." she asks.

"Shh! She's asleep,"

"Why are you guys here?"

"She wasn't feeling good,"

"Ok, if she's still asleep why are you still here?"

"In case you hadn't noticed her head is on my lap,"

"Oh. It's ok you can get up she won't wake up,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I have to practically jump on her bed in the morning to wake her up,"

"Ok," he says as he slides out from under her.

He gets up, and heads down the stairs. Just before he walks out the door something stops him.

"Thanks for taking care of her," Susan says genuinely.

"No problem. I'd do anything I could for her," he tells her as he leaves.

Susan drops on to the stair that she's standing on.

"He loves her," she says to herself.

Susan goes to bed. It's eleven o'clock before Julie wakes up. After getting dressed, and showering she goes down stairs. She finds a note on the fridge reading: _Julie, went to Bree's be back later. -Mom_

"Who else would leave me a note?" Julie asks aloud, as she leaves the house.

About an hour later she's at Edie's. She knocks on the door, and waits for a few seconds until Edie comes to the door.

"Hi,"

"Hi Julie?"

"Is Austin home?"

"No why?"

"No reason,"

"You ok?" she questions. She can tell by the look on Julie's face that she something is wrong.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure," Edie agrees.

Julie sits down on the couch, and Edie sits down in a chair. Julie just looks into space for a minute.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing I just..."

"Just what?"

"Never mind. It's not that important,"

"Julie you know that your mom and I have our issues, but I have nothing against you. You're a good kid. If you have something that you need to say go ahead,"

"I don't think I can,"

"I'm not going to tell anyone,"

"I doubt that,"

"I won't,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," she answers growing impatient.

"I... let's see... I think...I..."

"Just say it,"

"I think that..."

"That what?"

Edie can tell that Julie is really confused, and nervous.

"Julie what's going on? Did something? Did you kill someone,"

"No!"

"Then it can't be that bad,"

"Doubt that,"

"Why did you come to me of all people?"

"I need to talk to an adult,"

"And I'm the first that came to mind?"

"No. You just seemed the most logical person to tell,"

"Why?"

"Gaby has a big mouth, Lynette... is well she has problems of her own, and Bree is known to overreact. Not that you could really over react, but whatever,"

"So basically they would tell your mother whatever this thing is,"

"Yeah,"

"So what's wrong,"

"I... I think that... I might," she gets tired of trying to verbalize it because she simply can't.

TBC


	4. Thoughts

1Julie decides to try one more time. "I think that I might be pregnant," she blurts out.

"Oh. Why would you think that?" Edie asks, hoping there is some reason that can easily be proven untrue.

Julie dumps out her purse and shows Edie her reason why. Edie isn't sure that she's seeing the right thing, so she grabs her glasses off the stand next to her. She takes the object out of Julie's hand, and stares at it for several seconds before saying anything at all.

"Well... Ok,"

"That's a plus sign," Julie clarifies.

"I see that. That doesn't mean anything though. These things are wrong all the time,"

"But what if it's not? What am I going to do then?"

"Don't tell your mom... yet. No need to freak her out yet,"

"What should I do?"

Edie doesn't answer she just picks up the phone. Julie sits quietly. Edie hangs up, and then answers.

"Call your mom and ask her if you can go to the movies with Austin,"

"I don't even know where he is,"

"Does it matter?"

"No, but I am I lying to her?"

"I'll take you to the doctor. You have an appointment in half an hour,"

"Ok,"

Julie calls her mom, and lies. As soon as she hangs up Edie is herding her out the door.

When they get to the clinic it's full with pregnant women. Julie sits uneasily as she waits for her name to be called. Finally they call her back.

The nurse draws some blood, and then gives her a cup to pee in.

"Ok, we'll call you when we get the results,"

"That's it?"

"Yep, we'll probably have the results by tomorrow, if not the next day,"

A few minutes later: Susan is walking home from Bree's and she see's Austin raking leaves in someone's yard.

"Hey Austin,"

"Yeah?"

"Aren't you and Julie supposed to be at the movies?"

"Uh we decided not to go. There wasn't anything that we wanted to see. She didn't feel that great any way," he lies about the movie part. He didn't really know about how she felt. He wouldn't have lied but he saw Julie get out of Edie's car and briskly walking home.

"Oh ok,"

"So then she's at home?"

"I guess," he answers.

Julie runs to the house as Austin stalls for her. She jumps on the couch and grabs a book just as her mom comes into the house.

"Hi mom,"

"Are you hungry yet?"

"No,"

"Still not feeling good?"

"Not up to par,"

"If you don't start feeling better by tomorrow I'm going to take you to the doctor,"

"It's probably just a twenty four hour bug," Julie lies.

Later on Julie is in her room watching T.V. when Susan comes in.

"What are you watching?" Susan asks from behind.

"You scared me," Julie responds after jumping three feet into the air.

"Sorry, What are you watching?"

"A baby story,"

"Why?"

"Because I enjoy being grossed out,"

"Seriously?"

"Seriously there's nothing else on,"

"Ok,"

"Do you need something?" Julie asks because her mother is still hovering over her.

"Are you feeling good enough to eat?"

"The answer is still no,"

"Ok, well if you do let me know,"

"Ok," Julie agrees as Susan slowly moves toward the door.

"Hey do you need anything else?"

"Do we have any bottled water?"

"Yeah, do you want me to get you some?"

"Please,"

"I'll be right back,"

"K,"

Susan brings Julie a bottle of water and then leaves her alone. Julie decides to take a nap. About fifteen minutes into her nap her cell phone rings. She rolls over and picks it up. For whatever reason she would only wake up to a ringing noise.

"Hello?" she answers groggily.

"Hey Julie are you ok?"

"Who is this is?"

"This is Austin,"

"Sorry, I was asleep,"

"It's ok. Edie told me to call you. She said that you have something you need to talk to me about,"

"I do, but not over the phone,"

"Ok,"

"I'll meet you outside,"

"Ok," he responds.

She walks down stairs. Her mom is on the couch reading a magazine.

"Hey mom I'm going to go for a walk. I think I need some fresh air,"

"Ok," Susan agrees.

Julie walks outside and meets Austin.

"What's up?" he asks her.

"Wait until we get a little farther away from my mother,"

"Ok," they walk for several houses before he says anything else, "Ok now?"

"Yeah, ok,"

"So? What's going on?"

"Uh... well," before she can formulate an answer he's asking another question.

"And why were you getting out of Edie's car?"

"I... had to go somewhere,"

"Why wouldn't you just take your mom's car,"

"Because she'd get suspicious,"

"Of what? Does she have a reason to be?"

"Probably,"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I...oh good lord this is such a nightmare,"

"What is?"

"Ok so you know how I've been feeling sick?"

"Yeah sure. So?"

"Well I got to thinking earlier today,"

"About what?"

"Well just stuff,"

"Julie just tell me,"

"Ok, I took a test today,"

"What kind of a test?"

"One you don't want to do positively on,"

Austin stops dead in his tracks. "Oh," he sighs.

"I think that I might be pregnant,"

"Think? What did test say?"

"Oh,"

"That's why I was with your aunt. I went to the doctor,"

"And?"

"I won't know for a day or two,"

"So are you going to tell your mom?"

"Not unless I am. I don't want to get in trouble unless I have to be,"

"What are we supposed to do if you are? I suppose you'd want to keep it,"

"I used to think that I'd never do that, but at this point I just don't know,"

"Maybe we're just getting ahead of ourselves,"

"We have to think about this at some point,"

"I know," he admits as he runs his hand through his hair.

"Austin if this is true we're so screwed. No matter what we do and you know it,"

"Julie what happens, happens. If it is true, which I really don't want it to be, I want you to know that I'll support you in whatever you do,"

"You don't want me to have a baby, you don't want a kid,"

"Maybe not, but I can't tell you what to do. It's your choice not mine,"

"Hypothetically if this is true, and I do decide to have the baby what are you going to do?"

"I'll do whatever you want me to,"

"What happens to us? I mean we just started dating,"

"I don't know. I'll probably need time to digest this," as he tells her this her heart drops.

TBC


	5. Relief

1"Oh. So you wouldn't want to be with me anymore,"

"I don't know. I'd like to be. I really like you. More than like you. I just don't know how it would work out if we had a kid. I don't know I for all of that," he acknowledges. As he says this she realizes how big of a step for him to admit that he has real feelings for her.

"You think that I am?"

"Of course not,"

"I mean it isn't like I expected this to happen. Trust me I never in my wildest nightmares expected this to happen,"

"I know you didn't,"

"I'm only 16. If this happens... I mean if we do have a baby everything will be ruined. I can forget about college, and I don't want that to happen,"

"I don't either. But I'm sure that we could figure out a way for that to happen. I know how important going to college is to you,"

She leans her head on his shoulder for a minute.

"Are you feeling sick?" he asks her.

"A little bit, but I'm sure that I'll be fine," she lies. She feels increasingly more sick by the moment. They're near the end of the street, and luckily there's a trash can there. As she walks over he can tell that she's going to blow. Just as she bends toward the trash can he grabs her hair.

When she's done they slowly walk back. He walks her to her door, and then goes home himself. When she comes in she goes straight to her room. She brushes her teeth, and goes straight to bed. She doesn't wake up until at least noon on the following morning. She would have slept later except her phone once again woke her up.

"Hello?" she answers sheepishly.

"Hello is this Julie Meyer?"

"Yes may I ask who's speaking?"

"This is Melinda Bryant I'm calling from Doctor Shultz' office,"

"Oh ok,"

"I have your test results,"

"Ok,"

"They're negative,"

"Thank you so much," she thanks.

"Uh huh, buh bye,"

"Bye," Julie says as she hangs up.

She immediately feels relief. She picks up the phone and calls Austin.

"Yeah?"

"Austin it's Julie,"

"Hi,"

"I just got a call,"

"And?"

"She had good news,"

"From her point of view, or ours,"

"Ours,"

"This is great. See you were worried about nothing,"

"Guess so,"

"I'm so glad,"

"So I'll let you go,"

"Ok bye," he hangs up.

She continues not to feel good, but she tries to hide that fact from her mom. On Wednesday Lynette calls Susan.

"Hey Julie," Susan calls up the stairs.

"Yeah?"

"Lynette wants to know if you can babysit Penny tonight,"

"Just Penny?" Julie clarifies.

"Yeah, the boys have a school play, she doesn't want Penny to have to sit through it,"

"Yeah sure what time?" Julie asks.

"In half an hour,"

"Ok,"

Julie goes over to Lynette's about 20 minutes later. Lynette is getting ready to leave as Julie gets there.

"Thank you so much sweetheart," Lynette smiles.

"No problem,"

Lynette hands Penny to Julie. "Got her?"

"Yeah,"

"Ok, emergency numbers are on the fridge, and help yourself to whatever you want to eat,"

"Ok,"

"Penny already ate, so she should fall asleep pretty soon,"

"Alright," Julie smiles.

"Are you ok?"

"Of course why?"

"You just look a little bit pale is all,"

"No I'm fine,"

"Ok, well we've got to go, so bye,"

"Bye,"

"Bye Penny," Lynette smiles and then kisses the little girl. In a blink of the eye everyone is out of the house, and it's quiet.

"So what do you want to do?" Julie asks the little girl as she sits her down on the floor.

She smiles back at Julie and just shrugs.

"Wanna watch T.V.?"

"K," the little blonde agrees.

They go into the living room, and get settled on the couch. When Lynette gets home she finds Penny asleep in Julie's arms who has dozed off.

"Hey, Julie," Lynette says softly. Julie doesn't respond. Lynette picks Penny up out of Julie's arms. And hands her to Tom who is standing right next to her..

"Can you take her to bed?" Lynette asks.

"Yeah,"

Julie sits up after Lynette lifts Penny out of her arms.

"Hi," Julie half smiles.

"Hi. Thank you so much,"

"No problem, she's such a sweetie," Julie admits as she stands up from the couch.

"Here you go," Lynette hands Julie some money as she puts her shoes on.

"Thanks,"

"No thank you for watching her," Lynette tells her.

"See you later Lynette,"

As Julie walks home she thinks about how she would like to have a little girl like that one day. At the same time she was glad that she wasn't going to for a while.


	6. Mix Up

_A/N: Wow it's been a long time since I've looked at this story. Here is an update from way back when. Enjoy!_

* * *

On Friday Austin takes Julie to a movie. As they're coming out of the movies her phone rings.

"Ignore it."

"It might be my mom."

"So? You could always have something bad to tell her."

"Yeah let's not go there. Let's just try and forget about that."

"Like that's going to happen."

"Well we can try."

"I'm sure your mom isn't calling we just got out of the movie two seconds ago. How would she know that unless she's stalking us," he jokes as he pretends to be paranoid, and looks around.

"Shut up. I'm going to answer it."

"Fine have it your way,"

"I will," she smiles as she pulls the phone out of her pocket and flips it open, "Hello?"

"Is this Julie Meyer?" the voice on the other end.

"Yes who is this?"

"This is Melinda Bryant from Doctor Shultz' office."

"Ok?" she is clearly confused.

"I wouldn't be calling except I've been informed that your test results have been mixed up."

"You're kidding me right?"

"No."

"Oh."

"It was our mistake. I'm very sorry for your inconvenience, but I had to call to tell you that your tests results are positive, contrary to what I told you before."

"Are you sure this time?"

"Yes, we double checked."

"Ok thank you, bye," she says coldly ans she slams the phone shut.

By this point they're to the parking lot, and Austin can tell that she's upset.

"Ready to go eat?"

She leans against his bike for a minute. "No I don't want to go anywhere else."

"Why what's wrong?" he asks her as a single tear falls down her cheek.

She exhales loudly, clears her throat, and then attempts to tell him, "I got a call from the doctor."

"I thought that he already called."

"He did."

"So why did he call you again?"

"Because the test results got mixed up."

"So what does that mean?"

"It means that we're screwed."

"We're... you're..."

"Yeah. Can we just go home?"

"Yeah."

He takes her home. When they pull in the driveway he kisses her, and then says goodbye.

"We'll talk later," he reassures her.

"Ok," she huffs. She would have gone home, but she didn't feel like it. She decides to take a walk down the street.

Somehow she ends up at Gabby's house. As she walks up the stairs it starts to rain. She rings the bell and waits for a few seconds.

"Julie!"

"Hi, Gabby."

"Are you ok?" Gabby asks her after noticing her tear stained face.

"Not really," she shakes her head.

"Why don't you come in?"

"Ok."

She follows Gabby into the living room. They both plop down on the couch.

"What's bothering you?"

"Just life."

"Just life? What in your life is bothering you? Did something happen?"

"Yeah."

"You don't look good," Gabby says after observing that Julie looks like she's going to throw up.

"Yeah well I feel worse."

"What's going on?"

"Everything that could possibly go wrong has."

"How so?"

"I don't know. The worst part is I don't know what to do, oh and then the fact that I have to tell my mother."

"You have to tell her what?"

"Nothing, never mind it isn't that important."

"Tell me what's going on. I'm not going to tell anyone."

"It's not that, I just really feel uncomfortable about talking about it."

"Ok. Does it have to do with boys? Or a boy?"

"Kind of."

"Does it have to do with Austin?"

"Yeah."

"Did something happen between you? Did you guys have a fight, or break up?"

"We didn't have a fight, or anything like that."

"So what?"

"When you were my age what was the worst thing that happened to you?"

"Anything that happened to me when I was your age."

"Like?"

Gabby thinks for a minute and remembers when she was the most fearful at that age.

"When I was seventeen, I thought that I might be pregnant... You don't think that you're pregnant are you?"

Julie doesn't answer she just momentarily closes her eyes, and then takes a very deep breath.

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes, and no."

"How is it yes and no."

"I don't think I'm pregnant."

"Good," Gabby cuts her off.

"I know I am," she finishes.

"Are you sure?"

"Uh huh."

"Wow."

"My mom is going to kill me. I don't even know how to formulate the words to tell her. And I have no clue what to do, or even what I want to do."

"You have to tell your mom."

"Why? She'll just... I don't even know."

"Don't wait until you feel backed into a corner to tell her. Because if you do chances are you'll probably make a decision that you regret. Just tell her, and get it over with. Then you'll be a lot happier with whatever choice you decide to make."

"Why do I feel like you have experience with this?"

"Because I do. If I had told someone I would have been so much better off."

"What do you mean?"

"I'd be happier with the decision I made. At you're age I was so confused. I didn't know what to do, so I did what I thought would be best for my career."

"And?"

"And in the long run I ended up screwing myself over. I just wanted to be successful at modeling. You can't really do that if you have a baby. And I thought modeling was the most important thing."

"So what did you decide to do?"

"The wrong thing. If I had it to over again I would. I wouldn't have gone through with it. I advocate a woman's right to do whatever she wants. I just don't agree with that. I used to not think it was a big deal, but I do now. Knowing what I know now I just couldn't suggest that someone else do the same."

"Why not?"

"Because I really regret it. I would have been somebody's parent, but I wouldn't have been a model, and now I almost think I would rather have had it that way."

"Honestly?"

"Yes honestly. I was young, and I didn't want a baby, so I decided not to have one. Now I'd give anything to have one. I kind of feel like I set myself off. I didn't want a baby, and when I did, I couldn't have one."

"Do you really think that it would have been better?"

"There's no doubt it would have been a lot harder, but yeah. If you make the same decision you won't be able to live with yourself."

"No matter what I do I just feel like it'll be wrong. I mean if I have an abortion I'll regret it, if I give the baby up for adoption it'll always wonder why I didn't want it, and if I keep it I always wonder is someone else couldn't have given them a better life."

"That's part of being an adult, anything that you do seems wrong. But you'll know when it's not. Maybe not when it happens, but down the road you'll know."

"I'm so scared. So scared that I'll be alone, and that I'll screw up, and everything will go wrong. I don't know what Austin's going to do. I hope that if I decide to keep the baby he'll be there, but I don't know. And my mom is going to kill me. My dad will kill Austin. I just feel like if I need them they aren't going to want to be there."

"That's why you just have to have faith."

"How can I have faith? I'm sixteen and I'm having a baby. There goes everything I've worked for, out the window."

"Sometimes the things we work for really aren't worth it."

"I want to go to college, or at least finish high school."

"Julie go home. Talk to you your mom."

"She's not going to hear what I want to say."

"No she won't, but she's your mom so she will. Trust me."

"Ok."

"Are you going to tell your mom?"

"Maybe in the morning."

"I hope so."


End file.
